


Eyes

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Mafia Character: Lincoln Relationship: Lincoln/readerRequest: Could I request Lincoln x reader, were he gets to see the reader for the first time after coming back from the war.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat in the living area of your house, your book open of your lap but you weren’t focused on it. Your mind was far far away with someone else.   
Lincoln Clay.   
he was fighting in the war that had torn you two apart. You hated not know what had happened to him. But you hated the regret you felt deep in your stomach for not telling him how you felt before he left.   
You loved him.   
You loved him and he didn’t know. You wondered if he felt even a 10th of what you felt from him. You couldn’t remember a night you hadn’t dreamed about him. Although, those dreams weren’t always the happy reunions you wished for. You dreamt received a letter that he had died at war, or he would come back and not care about you. Or he wouldn’t come home at all.   
You were drawn from your thoughts by a knock at your door. You frowned slightly. It was nearly 10pm, who would be calling for you at this hour. That plus the storm that was raging outside. You placed your book down on a table next to the roaring fire and went to answer the door. You took a small knife which you hid behind your back as a safety precaution.   
Gently, you opened the door.   
“What time do you call-“ You were about to scaled the stranger, until you saw his face.   
Lincoln.   
The knife dropped from your hand and clotted on the floor behind your heel as your mouth dropped open.   
He was here. He was alive.   
You blinked, taking in his appearance. He was more handsome than you remembered but he had a large scar across the right side of his face which looked like it stretched to the back of his head. His eyes met yours and your heart exploded.   
“Hey, [y/n].” His voice, god, you would have killed to hear him say your name just one more time and here he was on your front door. You saw the bags sitting at his feet and it looked like he had come straight here from somewhere. From war.   
you stepped forward, almost doubting your sight and hearing. Reaching out, you gently cupped his cheek, feeling the warmth of the skin. Lincoln smiled and closed his eyes, bringing up his own hand to cup it over your smaller one. You let out a shaky breath which turned into a laugh half way through.   
You threw yourself forward and into his arms, wrapping your own around his neck. Lincoln laughed as he snaked his arms around your waist and held you close like if he were to let go, he would lose you.  
“Ive missed you.” You whispered in his ear.   
You didn’t care that the rain was now pouring down on you both, or that you were getting soaked through. All you cared about is him.   
“me too.” Lincoln was the first to pull back. You were a little reluctant but pulled away too. You were about to turn back into the house when a hand cupped both your cheeks and, before you could say anything, a pair of hot lips covered your own.   
Your heart exploded with joy as you returned the kiss, your hands resting on his shoulders and one ran up the side of his neck.   
The kiss screamed passion, lust, love, heartache, everything you had felt for him for the last god knows how long.   
You felt the rain drop running down your cheeks but you didn’t care. You didn’t care that your hair was now soaked and the cold sent a shiver down your spin. You didn’t care about anything else than him.   
Lincoln was the first to pull away from the kiss. You almost whined at the loss of contact as you opened your eyes.   
“you were the only thing that kept me going.” He breathed as he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. You smiled up at him just as drop of water landed on his forehead.   
You quickly pulled him inside, helping him with his bags which were left in the hallway. You dragged him into the living area of your home and pushed him down on a seat as you ran to get some covers for him.   
when you got back, he was staring at the fire, his eyes watching the dancing flames. You wondered what those eyes had seen while he had been away at war. Wondered how much death they had seen and how much pain and suffering.   
But the second they landed on you, all you could see was love.   
One thing you had dreaded was that he would come back an emotionless soldier like so many before him. That his eyes wouldn’t dance with such raw emotions that you had grown to love.   
you smiled and walked over to him, wrapping the thick cover around his shoulder. As you were about to pull back, a pair of arms locked around your waist and he pulled you down to sit on his lap. You gasped at the action but didn’t protest as he pulled your legs up so you were sitting sideways on his knees. He then pulled the blanket off his shoulders and wrapped it around the two of you.   
You leaned into him, resting your head on his shoulder and your arms around his neck. Tomorrow, you were going to tell him how much you loved him but for now, all you both needed was to be in each others arms. The last thing you remembered before falling asleep was those beautiful eyes.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Mafia   
> Character: Lincoln   
> Relationship: Lincoln/reader  
> Request: Can I request a Lincoln x fem!reader were he goes to visit her after coming back from the war, and they have sex

You woke up for no reason. You were lying on the couch with the covers draped over you. The last thing you remembered was Lincoln.   
Had he really come back or was that a dream too?   
You scrambled to your feet, the covers dropping to the floor and you ran into the hallway. Looking around desperately, you began to panic.   
“Lincoln?” You called into the house, your voice breaking as tears ran down your cheek. But the sound of footsteps filled your ears as you saw him running out of the kitchen.   
“[y/n], are you okay?” He asked but all you could do was run and wrap your arms around him, crying onto his shoulder. You had been so scared it had all been a dream, that he hadnt really come back to you. Then there was the kiss. You felt him wrap his arms around your and sway you slightly.   
“Its okay, im here.” He whispered in your ear, saying the thing you needed to hear.   
He was here and that was all that mattered.   
You thought to the kiss, to the feeling you had and the way you hated yourself for never telling him. You pulled back from him, but Lincoln kept your close, making sure you were okay.   
“Theres something I have to tell you.” You said, your cheeks heating up as you released this was it. Now or never.   
Lincoln nodded for you to go on so you took a deep breath and looked him deep in the eyes.   
“I love you. Ive always loved you, ever since I could remember. When you went off to the war, I hated myself for not telling you. I couldn’t bare the thought of you not coming back-“ You trailed off as fresh tears ran down your cheeks and your voice broke.   
You felt Lincoln cup you cheeks and wipe away the tears with his thumb. You looked into his eyes.  
“[y/n], I love you too. Always have. I told you, you were the only thing that kept me going. That’s why I came straight here. You have no idea how scared I was. Thought after all this time you might have a husband or something. I couldn’t stand the thought of some man opening your door. I sat in my car for half an hour debating whether to come or not.” Lincolns words made your heart flutter. He felt the same. Not only that but it would appear the lack of words had took a toll on his as well as you. You smiled.   
“Theres no one else for me.” You said, running your hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck as his hands fell to your sides.   
Lincoln claimed your lips once again. But this kiss was something else. It was timid and slightly afraid but hiding passion. It was pure passion. It was lust, love and everything in-between.   
You felt yourself become hot over the kiss. You couldn’t help but think of the nights where you had pleasured yourself in your bed to the thoughts of Lincoln but you didn’t want him to know that. Lincoln pulled you flat against his body and you instantly felt his hard member rubbing against your thigh.   
You only wore a thin night grown but Lincoln wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up. You gasped and wrapped your legs around his torso, his member now pressing against you wetting core. You felt him through the clothes so you moaning into the kiss.  
Lincoln carried you through to the living room and lay you on the couch, hovering over you.   
“I need you.” He breathed as you gently panted from the kiss.   
“I need you too.” You moaned, reaching up and unbuttoning the shirt he wore. Lincoln let out a deep breath, obviously scared you might say no but he was quick to pull of his shirt and trousers. He then helped you off with your nightgown. His breath caught in his throat as he saw you only in your panties. But his fingers were quick to hook under your panties and pill them off. You spread your legs as you watched Lincoln pulling down his boxers. You reached between your legs and gently rubbed your clit as your eyes fell on his large member.   
Lincolns boxers fell to the floor but he didn’t move straight away. You looked up and saw he was staring at your fingering yourself with his mouth open. You saw his member pulse a little and get a little bit harder, if that were possible.   
As if realising you were silently questioning him, he snapped out his daze and moved forward so he was kneeled between your legs on the sofa.   
You felt him pressing the head of his cock against your opening so you moved your hand.   
“Let me show you how much I need you.” He said in a low, ruff voice and with one powerful thrust, he filled you.   
You threw your head back let out a broken moan. Lincolns mouth found your neck as he started to nip and suck at the area, only adding to your pleasure. His hips gave a experimental thrust as his hands held your hips down as you tried to meet the thrust. You moaned, running your hands up and down his shoulder, feeling the muscles under his skin tense.   
Lincoln let out a low moan and you look up to see his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open slightly, the pleasure obvious on his face.   
It felt so right, having him like this. There wasn’t a moment you didn’t love as he started to thrust in and out of you with a deep and somewhat animalistic need.   
You could feel the coil in your stomach begin to become tighter and tighter with each thrust. You knew what was approaching but you felt like it was going to be so much more than you had ever had before.   
You dug your fingers into his shoulders and within a few thrusts, you couldn’t hold back anymore. Your whole body shook as your orgasm claimed you in the most violent and yet pleasurable way possible. Lincoln let out a staggered moaned and you felt him twitch inside you before he met his end, spilling his seed in you as he buried his face in your neck.   
The two of you lay there for what felt like an eternity in bliss. You only just managed to catch your breath when Lincoln pulled back. He gave a smile before standing up. You sat up, reached down and grabbed the covers to wrap around your body.   
Lincoln offered you his hand and you accepted it as he pulled you to your feet. With one arm wrapped around your waist and using the other to turn off all the night, the two of you walked up the stairs to your bedroom.   
Falling into the soft bed, you smiled as Lincoln crawling in beside you.   
“promise you’ll be here when I wake up?” You looked up at Lincoln, scared he might leave again.   
“Of course.” Lincoln said as he kissed your forehead lovingly.


End file.
